


【利艾】正装

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	【利艾】正装

**《正装》**

**————————————**

“艾伦，你今天怎么……穿成这样？”三笠看着好友妥帖地穿了三件套走进画室，在外面随便套了件米白色的褂子防止沾上颜料，转身去拿画具。

他们最近忙着做一系列组画，绘的是古希腊神话中诸神的爱恨情仇，老得不能再老的题材，可每个时代总有人不厌其烦地画了又画，用相同的神明，亘古不变的故事，来表达当下的诉求，让人误以为是新瓶装旧酒：‘为什么不去临摹呢？复制品也行，现在的技术好得很。’他们说。

不，不是这样的。艾伦跟画廊老板解释主题的时候说。艺术是当下的事，是把一瞬间美的感受转化为永恒，让一个时代短暂的精神在历史的长河中永生。

为什么不找个模特呢？画一些modern一点的东西，你知道的，现在的人喜欢那种……那种，你懂的吧？

噢，找个模特。年轻的画家脸上莫名飞上两抹红晕。我有在画，但还没完成，或许会有机会让您看一眼的。

画廊老板很是迁就这个年轻人，大度地拍了拍他的肩膀，说，那就画你想画的吧，等作品完成了，记得照顾我的生意。

于是艾伦便开始了他的工作，三笠作为他的助手、代理人、管家、保镖……无论什么，反正就是帮他打理作画以外的一切事情，让他衣食无忧，只管一门心思扑在作品上就行了。

衣食无忧。他也确实如此，一个多月的时间里几乎没怎么换过衣服，总是一件灰绿色的短袖，外面套了件麂皮夹克，耐磨又不贪脏。三笠一开始还抱有不切实际的幻想，认为他或许批发了一整衣柜的同款，每天换着穿；又或者每晚回家都勤奋地洗了又烘干，第二天再接着穿。

可当她连续一星期看到一坨熟悉的颜料干在同一个位置后，不得不接受艾伦·耶格尔既不换也不洗衣服这个事实。

“艾伦，你是没别的衣服了吗？”她趁着艾伦洗画笔的时候问，在心里默默翻开小本本，想着下班后拉他去商场采购一波。

艾伦甩了甩湿漉漉的手，用小指把垂到眼前的发丝勾到耳后，不知所云地看着三笠：“嗯？为什么这么说？”

“你这套都穿了快两个礼拜了吧？”

“啊？是吗？”不修边幅的画家低头看了眼，头发又滑落下来，他干脆擦干手重新扎起小揪揪，有点不好意思地跟三笠解释，“室内有空调不怎么出汗，而且棉T恤很舒服嘛，摇粒绒裤也是，又软又方便，还便宜。”

“艾伦，我们不缺钱的。”

“唔，我知道，但也没必要多花钱啊。”

“那么好歹把颜料洗一洗，久了可就渗进去了。”三笠从来都拗不过他，随他去吧。

好在这一套只是艾伦在工作时候穿的，去见赞助人或出席沙龙的时候，他随便倒腾两下还算是个有几分艺术家气质的忧郁美男子。

然而——三笠看了眼日程表——今天，甚至最近一个星期都没有什么重要活动，他尽可以再凭那套行头苟上一两个礼拜，怎么突然就吃错药了穿得这么正式？

“嗯？你刚才说什么？”艾伦从里间拿了东西出来，没听清她的话，自顾自忙活开来，“今天得抓紧点时间。你帮我定个闹钟，下午六点，七点我要去看利威尔先生的演出，可不能一不小心画过头了。”

好了，破案了。

利威尔其人，据她所知，是艾伦在大二的时候认识的。彼时他刚在美院崭露头角，画景画物都别具一格，被一众老师称赞为‘新一代的希望’。

然而他从不画真人。

不管是对着课上的模特，还是街头写生的作业，他都不肯画人，被给了低分也无所谓，叛逆脱俗的别具一格。

要说他不会画吧，倒也不是这么回事，他偏爱神话故事中的人物，幻化称月桂树的达芙妮，尼多斯的阿芙洛狄特，维纳斯和美惠三女神……只存在于理想中的完美人体比例，丰盈柔美的轮廓线条，带着忧郁的浅笑——古老的灵魂又一次在他笔下重生。

“在文艺复兴后很久没流行这一款了。”他老师劝他，“你该画些新鲜的东西，必如人，活生生的人。”

“可他们不是活生生的，老师。”初出茅庐的愣头青丝毫不给老教授颜面，“那些模特，还有路上的人，他们都没有灵魂，跟行尸走肉没什么两样，一点也不美。您不觉得吗？”

“这怎么会不美？！”胡子向上翘起，老教授看向自己精心挑选的模特，那位美人脸上正露出委屈的表情，“你看看这比例、线条、姿态，哪里不美了？”

“没有灵魂。”他只说，“跟石膏像有什么区别？还不如贝尔尼尼的大理石呢。”

“你不该这么跟老师说话的，艾伦。”等在教室外的三笠听了一耳朵墙角，对自己固执的好友很是无奈，“不好好完成功课就算了，得罪老师就彻底没机会过掉这门课了。”

“过不了又会怎么样？”

“毕不了业。”

“那就不毕业了呗。”他无所谓地一摊手，“看学校能扣我多久。”

她拿他没办法，从小就这样，艾伦一旦决定了的事就死都不肯悔改。天杀的，这家伙是牛魔王转世吗？倔成这样！

三笠没再多做无用功，看了眼表就拉着艾伦小跑起来：“耽误了这么久，阿尔敏一定等急了。”

是了，那天傍晚他们约好了要去阿尔敏学校的大讲堂看演出，现代舞，什么流派之类的他也不懂，只是借个机会三人小聚一下。

然而现在他们快迟到了。

入场的时候灯已经熄了，工作人员架起手电给他们引路，引来一溜不忒的目光——嘿，迟到了就不要来看好吗，很破坏气氛的！

艾伦不清楚演出开始前静默的几分钟黑暗会酝酿出什么气氛，但他确乎在灯光亮起的时候感到了所谓‘惊艳’。

舞台中央立着一个消瘦却不单薄的身影，裹着蓝白条的衬衫马甲，卡其色中裤下修长的小腿没入笨重的暗红皮靴。他脸上戴着呆板的面具，纤细的四肢连着丝线，腰上系了条粗绳——提线木偶。乐声响起，他开始随着无形之手的指引行动起来，提肘，抬腿，塌腰，低着头，死气沉沉的，仿佛真是被绳线牵引着身不由己。然而艾伦看得出来，那几根绳子不过是摆设，真正在控制肢体的只有舞者自己。

随后音乐突然激烈起来，乖顺木偶开始抗拒绳线的控制，挣扎着向前扑来，又被猛地拉回倒在地上。他柔软的腰肢向后折成不可思议的角度，仿佛下一秒就要折断散架，然而——乐声一顿，他又像张弓似的弹起来，百折不饶。

艾伦看过现代舞，也看过木偶戏。但前者在他看来过于浮夸，后者又僵硬的可笑。

不是我的菜。他总是暗暗摇头，不声不响地歪头睡过去，直到被跨着他的腿离场的观众叫醒，再迷迷糊糊地顺着人流走出去。

看了什么？回去后室友问他。

噢，棒呆了的表演，感兴趣的话我可以给你念念百度百科上的故事简介。

就是这样，浮夸、可笑，不过催眠效果还不错。这是他迄今为止对舞蹈的全部印象。

人在河边走，哪能不被浪打脸。艾伦感到有什么东西排山倒海一般喷涌而来，把他的心海蒸得一片沸腾，心跳踩着鼓点，震耳欲聋。

抓住你了。台上的人仿佛在说。不许分神，不许困顿，不许移开视线，你必须看着我，一眼不眨。

他没有张嘴，但一抬手一回眸都在宣告着绝对的主宰——这是我的舞台，你必须看着我，好好看着。

每个动作都恰到好处，既有木偶的僵硬呆板，又有难以形容的流畅柔软，仿佛大理石制的佩尔塞福涅，被雕塑家赋予一身光洁的皮肉，甚至能被哈德斯的手指掐出有弹性的肉感。

不可思议。那种控制力，柔韧性，还有情感的杂糅，美得生机勃勃，好似被高速摄影机记录下来的花开，每一帧都是一个定格的瞬间，然而连贯起来就惊艳到窒息。

一念三千，一瞬便是永恒。

音乐进入到尾声，木偶最后拼了命挣扎起来，只见他脸上的面具碎裂脱落，露出一张未施粉黛的脸来。该怎么形容？艾伦不善辞藻，只觉得眉是眉，眼是眼，每一处都恰到好处地长着他灵魂的模样，直看入人心里去。舞者舒展开寸寸肢节，那些禁锢着他的丝线骤然断裂，僵直的四肢霎时灵活起来，人群中爆发出一阵欢呼——然后他猛地一顿，木偶的身子猝然被提着腰吊起，在半空中抽搐了两下，各个关节全散了架。

在缓缓变暗的灯光中定格的最后一个画面，是他艰难地抬起手指竖在唇前，勾出一抹浅淡的笑。

艾伦再一次感受到了让他呼吸骤停的震撼，上一次还是在三年前，他偶然看到卡拉瓦乔的静物画，从定格的瞬间感受到生命流逝的那一刻起，他就明白了自己最想干的是什么。

而此刻，他同样清楚自己想要什么。

“喂，艾伦，你要去哪？”好友压低声音拉住他的衣角，艾伦掏出手机指了指屏幕，头也不回地跑了出去。

三笠掏出手机，刚收到的消息简明扼要地糊弄了几个字：“有事，别等我。”

艾伦绕到讲堂后门，从一个不起眼的小门溜进去，熟门熟路地左拐右拐，找到演员候场休息的地方——大一的时候他被话剧社请来做舞台设计，把讲堂的构造摸了个门儿清。他推门进去，刚下场的舞者正汗淋淋地在重新组装面具，湿润的黑发垂下来扫过他的眼睫，纯粹的黑从发丝流进浓眉，斜笔一拐，顺着眼角就飞了起来。

好美。好锋利。他想。不是在赞叹这副皮囊，而是在赞叹与皮囊结合得严丝合缝的灵魂。

于是艾伦神魂出窍地走上前，跪在舞者的面前，听到自己的声音不知从何处传来：

“多少钱能让你脱？”

那条柔韧的腿以一个难以想象的角度抬起来，毫无保留地抽在艾伦的脸上，为了精准控制而日积月累练出的肌肉同样具有摧枯拉朽的杀伤力，他觉得自己一嘴牙都被踢松了。

“滚出去。”压抑着怒气的冷清声线刺入他嗡嗡作响的耳蜗，艾伦狼狈地捂着脸爬起来，回魂似的恢复正常。他疼得龇牙咧嘴却没生气，只是看起来有一丝惊慌失措，抖着手从口袋里掏出自己的学生证递到舞者面前，指尖点在美院的校名上：“你误会了，我不是那个意思，只是想请你当我的模特……”

舞者看都没看一眼，利索的把学生证掰成两截，从窗户扔了出去。

艾伦可怜巴巴地抬头看他，幽绿色的眼底蒙着一层水幕，清澈得能一眼看到他最直白的渴求和委屈，像只摇着尾巴献殷勤却被一脚踢开的大狗。他盯了老久也没得到半个回应的眼神，只能耷拉着头转过身，也不往门走，直接从那扇窗户爬了出去，想着没了学生证可怎么回校啊，让三笠出来接她怕不是又要问东问西……然后还是没忍住，腆着脸又趴回窗棂上，去贴缪斯男神的冷屁股：“忘了自我介绍，我叫艾伦·耶格尔。如果你能给我当模特的话，我可以答应你任何事，只要在我能力范围内。”

男神总算赏了他金贵的一瞥。

“任何事。”艾伦看着他微微眯起的眼睛，把字眼在舌头上滚了一圈，沾了蜜再从唇齿间流出来，“Whatever you want.”

等三笠知道那个矮个男人就是导致艾伦不告而别又肿着脸回来的罪魁祸首，已经是三个月之后了。

“利威尔。”他调出百度百科的介绍资料，“我男朋友，帅吧？”

他缺席了一整天的课，在第二天姿态诡异地捂着腰走进教室，甩给教授一沓人体素描——不是故纸堆里的神明，而是一个全裸的男人，静止着，在跳舞。

“抵一学期的作业，够吗？”他赶在一脸惊艳的老教授开口前说，也没等人家回答，径自下了结论，“不够也没办法，就这些了。”

恃才傲物！这是艾伦最后得到的评语，光看成绩单上那个愤怒的感叹号，他都能脑补出老教授吹胡子瞪眼的模样。教授不出所料把他的分数压在了及格线以下，逼着他重修，没完没了地重修，然而艾伦再也没来上过课，堂而皇之地缺课缺考，于是拖着一直毕不了业。他也不计较，顶在校生的头衔便出去大杀四方，硬是让各路人马都记住了这个天才的年轻人，倒也无所谓毕不毕业了。

那些缺课的日子，他除了画画就是跑去利威尔那里，或者把人带来自己租的房子，两处都差不多，逼仄而拥挤，一个堆满了各种服装道具，另一个则摆摊似的铺着寥寥几笔的草稿。

他用目光描摹一遍舞者的肌肉线条，再用笔在纸上重复一遍，或者说，是画出他所看到的灵魂的轮廓，一笔一划地抽丝剥茧。那种窥伺人灵魂的眼神像猫的舌头，微微带着点倒刺，舔过皮肤时会勾得人心痒痒。

利威尔恍若未觉，面无表情地目视前方。

然而……当你看我时，我的眼睛又在看谁呢？

答案显而易见。利威尔很喜欢艾伦的眼神，贪婪的，黏稠的，全神贯注的，如有实质地粘在他身上，是他最受用的那种眼神。

看我，看我，一眼不眨——因为我也在看你。

艾伦的绘画过程并不顺利，他总是半途被一根挺立起来的东西吸引注意力，随后感觉自己也起了相同的反应。

这算什么，梦幻联动吗？

好在他不必赤身裸体，宽松的摇粒绒裤能把一切都遮挡严实，不像不着寸缕的模特，一根竖起的头发都逃不过画家的眼。

“利威尔先生，拜托你专业一点好吗？明明是我在看你的裸体，为什么先硬的是你？”艾伦虚张声势地谴责他。

“啧。我本来就不是专业的，是你求着我的，不画拉倒。”被责怪了的模特先生面无愧色，干脆甩了甩手罢工不干，从静止的造型中解脱出来，轻盈地走向艾伦。

他走起来像在飞，一点实感都没有，但艾伦就是觉得每一脚都踏在自己心坎上，震得他全身战栗，既是为缪斯的降临，也是为了接下来要发生的事。

“任何事。”他亲口承诺的，“Whatever you want.”

于是缪斯亲吻了凡人，他们约法三章，互相享用对方的肉体，以各自喜欢的方式。

鹅妹子嘤。

他们在一起互相折腾了八年，从艾伦漫长的大学延毕时期，到他陪着利威尔去欧洲巡回演出的博物馆之旅，再到两人独自成立工作室，无知无觉地度过了所谓七年之痒，相处方式却依然和初见时别无二致。

“他就是个长不大的小鬼。”利威尔说。

“恶趣味的闷骚老男人。”艾伦红着脸评价道。

舞者的柔韧性好到上天，便总以为自己的恋人也天赋异禀，每每做上头了就喜欢让他摆出各种突破想象力的姿势。

“嘶疼疼疼……别……”常年久坐的画家先生受不得如此刺激的活络筋骨，双腿被拉成近乎直线，痛得他全身肌肉都绷得死紧。

“呼……”身后的男人深呼吸定了定神，差点没被这一夹给吸出来，伸手揉了揉青年的腿根，“放松点。”

“呜呜呜你别压了……”拉筋的疼痛逐渐被甜美的快感吞没，反而奇妙的起到了提高敏感度的效果，让身体里的轮廓动作更加鲜明地顺着神经传入大脑皮层。

所以事后艾伦是真·走不动道儿，跟后面没多大关系，基本上是因为拉筋拉的。

他寻思着好赖都要遭这档子罪，与其在床上边被干边压腿，不如平时多练练，也不至于生受这又疼又爽的冰火两重天。

“那就装个练功房吧。”利威尔想了想，“反正家里的客房也用不着。”

在家里好啊，不用出门，宅男画家很高兴。

在家里好啊，没别人来打扰，心怀鬼胎的舞蹈家也很满意。

“喂！利威尔老师，其他舞蹈老师帮学生压腿的时候也会这么乱摸吗？”

“怎么可能。”他皱了皱眉，“那不是变态吗？”

“你还知道啊……”

在家练舞好啊。利威尔顶着抖成筛子的青年往镜面上撞去，捏起他的下巴逼他看镜中自己的痴态，享受着身下人因为羞耻而骤然收紧的穴道。

“不……不要看...呜...好丑……”

“哪有。”利威尔像在帮学生纠正动作似的抬高了艾伦的腿，“可好看了，你说这个颜色像不像门口开的那棵樱花？你昨天刚画的那棵。”

“像……像你个鬼……”

*

艾伦看了利威尔不下五十场演出，往往是黑灯后才悄悄从后台溜到第一排正中预留的家属座，西装革履，正装出席，隆重的像是对待什么人生大事。

“第一次见面太不正式，所以就想着给你补上。”他解释说，“而且你的表演值得认真对待。”

今晚利威尔扮的是一个上班族，和艾伦一样穿着西装打着领带，但没他的那么剪裁精良，有些不合身地挂在身上，蛮符合普通社畜得过且过的气质。

艾伦看着他在不合身的西装里起舞，舞得卑微怯弱，舞得行尸走肉，舞得失魂落魄，舞得走投无路，然后在音乐转折点猛地撕开那副笨拙的皮囊，露出里面华丽的礼服来——他瘦的恰到好处，贴身穿了一套礼服还能塞进西装里，但脱了也不显得嶙峋，反而每一处都酝酿着坚韧的力度，就像他抱着画家先生压在画架上染色时一样有力，大开大合间给艾伦晕上全身的粉。

真是，诱人犯罪啊。艾伦把带来的东西放在腿上，试图遮住西裤掩盖不了的凸起，台上人最后一支舞刚止，他就迫不及待地要起身溜去后台。

“不好意思，各位请留步。”他听到熟悉的声音传来，嗡嗡地回响在并不宽敞的空间中，“感谢大家今天来看我们的演出，这是我们团队成立三周年的纪念表演，也是我和我爱人初见的九周年纪念日。”

艾伦愣在当场，小心翼翼地退回来坐好，抬头对上利威尔的眼神。他还没从舞蹈的激烈情绪中抽离出来，那双眸子并不如往日那般古井无波。

“希望各位能允许我夹带一个私人的仪式，让我有机会在最爱的舞台上做这件想了很多年的事。”

艾伦紧张地咽了下口水，仿佛又回到了第一次见面的场景，他神魂出窍地看着那个人，听着自己的心跳鼓动起整个灵魂，借他之口说出不成样子的乱话。太唐突，太不正式，太无礼——

“我爱人总说要认真对待我的表演，所以每次都穿着正装过来。”利威尔轻笑了一下，“不过我始终觉得你第一次见我的时候最正式，像是捧着心脏来朝拜什么一样，认真得叫人害怕。”

啊，一点没错，他来朝拜他的神，他的缪斯，他的命中注定，来献上自己的心脏。

“所以我觉得有必要同样认真地对待我们之间的关系。”身着华服的男人缓步走下舞台，在第一排正中单膝下跪，变戏法似的掏出一个红丝绒盒子来，里面装着一枚朴素的银戒，两支羽翼在其上相互交叠，“艾伦·耶格尔，你愿意永远和我绑在一起吗？”

聚光灯从天而降，把其他观众的目光隔绝开来，单独打在俊美的青年身上，让他看起来仿佛玻璃柜中的雕像，在万众瞩目下神色不改。

颜料会老化褪色，大理石会风化碎裂，美会被时间消磨，但你——你的灵魂，在这一刻就是永恒。

“真是的，居然被你抢先了。”艾伦站起身，打开放在腿上的木盒子，从里面掏出一幅画来。画面上的青年同样单膝下跪，张开双臂迎接挣脱丝线的木偶舞者——他从第一面就开始肖想，要打破舞台坚不可摧的屏障，把他的神明拽入凡俗，在混浊的颜料中打个滚，染上各种颜色——只有他能看的各种颜色——然后让他在自己的画中得到永生。

> Yet do thy worst, old Time, 
> 
> My love shall in my verse ever live young.

‘你愿意永远和我在一起吗’这种问题还用问吗？

不，当然不需要。他看到台上人笃定的眼神。我怎么可能不知道你。

但我要从舞台上走下来，和你站在一起，从瞬间站成永恒。

你是值得认真对待一辈子的人。

**—END？—**

（被点出bug来补个小段子：

“你干嘛从刚才开始就一直拿着那个盒子啊？”

“呃……这个……嗯……”

“不是给我的画吗？”

“嗯……但……等下再给你……”

“干嘛？”

“喂喂喂你别抢啊！”

“啧，不就是起反应了吗，有什么好害羞的？”

“谁晓得你又是当众求婚又是聚光灯的啊！被别人看到明天就得上八卦头条好吧？！”

“那现在没人了，可以了吗？”

“可……可以什么？……喂你不会吧，不会要在这里吧？其他人还在外面等着呢！不是还有庆功宴吗？利威尔你！！！”

“吵死了。”

“唔……唔唔……”

—END。— 

*文中舞蹈描写有参考《偶》


End file.
